opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
IN HAWAII OBAMA SPEAKS OF REPERATIONS, BUT NOT FOR HAWAIIANS!
by Jaxhawk Barrack Obama has proposed increasing every major Federal tax. He supports increasing individual income tax rates, allowing the Bush tax cuts, which cut rates for all income levels, to expire. He has proposed almost doubling the capital gains tax rate, from 15% today to 28%. He supports more than doubling the tax on dividends, from 15% to as high as 39%. He has proposed numerous corporate tax increases. He supports increasing the death tax back to the stratospheric levels that applied before President Bush. He supports increasing the payroll tax on higher income earners. In other words, if you run a profitable small business, you can expect to be plundered by the Obamanistas from every angle. If you work for a small business, you can expect to be looking for another job. "As the hypnotic mantra of "change" is repeated endlessly, few people even raise the question of whether what few specifics we hear represent any real change, much less a change for the better. Raising taxes, increasing government spending and demonizing business? That is straight out of the New Deal of the 1930s. The New Deal was new then but it is not new now. Moreover, increasing numbers of economists and historians have concluded that New Deal policies are what prolonged the Great Depression:. source: Thomas Sowell On top of all the programs that Obama promises voters he will do if elected president, is reparations one of his "hidden" agenda items? This article illustrates a mind set that is predisposed to Reparations that has been rearing it's ugly head occasionally in the Halls of Congress by the Black Congressional leadership. Obama Calls US History ‘Tragic’ Laurie Au, The Honolulu Star Bulletin "Sen. Barack Obama, speaking to a gathering of minority journalists yesterday, stopped short of endorsing an official US apology to American Indians but said the country should acknowledge its history of poor treatment of certain ethnic groups. "There's no doubt that when it comes to our treatment of Native Americans as well as other persons of color in this country, we've got some very sad and difficult things to account for," Obama told hundreds of attendees of UNITY '08, a convention of four minority journalism associations. The Hawaii-born senator, who has told local reporters that he supports the federal recognition bill for native Hawaiians drafted by US Sen. Daniel Akaka, noted other ethnic groups but did not mention native Hawaiians when answering a question about his thoughts on a formal US apology to American Indians. "I personally would want to see our tragic history, or the tragic elements of our history, acknowledged," the Democratic presidential hopeful said. "I consistently believe that when it comes to whether it's Native Americans or African-American issues or reparations, the most important thing for the US government to do is not just offer words, but offer deeds." Sounds to me like he is talking about monetary deeds!!! Just one more reason why this country cannot afford to let this Marxist get his hands on the power of the Presidency!!! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: July 31, 2008 Category: July 2008 Category: OBAMA Opinions Category: TAXES Opinions Category: REPERATIONS Opinions Category: PROMISES Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.